One Winged Soul Reaper
by Vendetta1414
Summary: He was a legend, the best SOLDIER to ever live, until he fell into a pit of insanity. Now his only wish is to redeem himself, a wish that will not go unheard. His name is Sephiroth, and he is a Soul Reaper. Rating may change in the future.


One Winged Soul Reaper – Arrival of a Fallen Angel

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FINAL FANTASY VII OR ANY OTHER FINAL FANTASY PRODUCTS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am an idiot for starting another story in the middle of another one, but hey, what can you do? Anyway here it is, One Winged Soul Reaper, with everyone's favorite Final Fantasy villain, **Sephiroth! **

**NOW SERIOUS HEADS UP EVERYONE! I AM WRITING SEPHIROTH AS IF HE WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF JENOVA THROUGHOUT THE EVENTS OF FINAL FANTASY VII! THE REASON I AM DOING THIS IS BECAUSE IT WILL HELP ME WITH WRITING SEPHIROTH'S CHARACTER AND GIVE HIM A REASON FOR BEING ABLE TO ENTER SOUL SOCIETY, BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T HE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE GONE TO HELL! **

Anyway that's everything. Now on with the story!

* * *

"I will… never be a memory."

Those were my final words to that person, the person who was able to beat me three times, the first time most likely being a stroke of luck. The Nibleheim reactor, in the Northern Cave, and finally in the Midgar ruins. In all three of those encounters, he always emerged victorious.

_How, _I thought, _how was he able to beat me, even though I wasn't in my right mind._ Those last words angered me. That entire time I was being used as a mere puppet by that monster.

Jenova.

That very same monster who invaded my mind when it was at its weakest to use me, control me, and manipulate me into nearly destroying the planet. Now here I am, residing in the lifestream, my time coming to its end. My regrets are many, but there is one that I wish I could fulfil, it only just a little bit. I wish I could have a second chance.

These hopes and dreams are childish, but they are the only thing that I have left now in my existence. An existence that is about to end.

As if on cue I start to see the lifestream around me fading a signal that my time has ended. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable; only what awaits me is not what I was expecting. I felt as if I was lying down and the ground below me felt rather prickly, but also soft in way. I recognize it as grass, which confuses me, but what confuses me even more is that I heard a small sound coming from the distance. I opened my eyes and was blinded for a few moments by a bright glare and when they got used to the brightness I saw that I was looking up to a sunny, blue sky. I then looked around and saw that I was surrounded by trees and was lying in a field of grass.

_Where am I? _I wondered in my thoughts. I got up from the ground to stand and get a better look at my surroundings. I still couldn't see past the trees as they were rather dense, so I came to the conclusion that I was in a forest, but I was still able to hear a sound coming from somewhere around me. I closed my eyes to try and clear my mind and focus in on the sound, but when I did so, I felt an abundant amount of presences around me instead of the sound I was trying to listen to. _What is this, some sort of power? I was able to manipulate people's minds, but I don't think I was ever able to feel people's presences. The only reason I was able to know what Cloud was doing was because I was in his mind most of his journey and also due to his Jenova cells. _I thought. I concluded that I would try and figure out this phenomenon later and instead head towards the presences I was…sensing for lack of a better word.

After a few moments of walking in the forest, I was able to find the source of the…presences I was feeling, and I was completely dumbstruck by what I found. I was standing in what seemed to be some sort of market square, but the people were _definitely _not from Midgar, the architecture suggesting I was in some sort of Wutai city.

_Perfect. _I groaned internally. I was getting ready to leave and was staying on my guard, but I was bumped by someone pushing a cart full of supplies.

"Hey, out the way!" the man who was pulling the cart shouted at me in a gruff voice. I stood there for a few moments, confused, but moved out of the way nonetheless. The man then started to push his cart again and continued on his way.

_Do these people not know who I am? _I wondered, confused that the man didn't freeze in fear at my very sight. The Wutai War was a long time ago, but they would never forget the man who practically put an end to it. I continued to traverse the market to see if I could find anything that could give me some clues as to where I was as it clearly wasn't Wutai with the way people were acting towards me.

As I continued walking around, I noticed that the people were beginning to look tired, and even unhealthy. They started sweating, breathing heavily, and some even passed out. Was there some sort of plague going around? I was quite a way from the market square, and by the layout of the city I would have to say it used some sort of districts system, so I assumed I was in another district that was having some sort of illness going around.

For what seemed like hours I traversed this foreign place, still trying to figure out where I was. I conversed with some of the people who lived here and they said that I was in the Soul Society, Rukongai District One to be more specific. I also learned that this is where souls go when they die.

_So I am dead after all huh. _I thought, _Odd that I didn't go to Hell for what I've done. _I joked, but at the same time I wished. I deserved to go to Hell for what I've done, even if it wasn't me who was in control, I was still the one who was doing all of those terrible things, manipulating Cloud, killing Aerith, nearly destroying the world with Meteor, et cetera. For a while I was just wandering, not really knowing what to do in my current situation, if I really wanted to _do _anything in the first place. It was when I heard a scream was I torn out of my thoughts. People started running away, bumping into me and causing some of them to fall over.

"Run!" I heard one of the people yell.

"The Hollows are attacking!" I heard another one of them yell.

_Hollows? _I thought but was brought to the attention of a building not too far away from me explode into thousands of pieces of rubble. I brought my arm up to cover my eyes and when I lowered it I was again surprised by what I saw. It was some sort of humanoid figure, but its skin was dark gray with a hole in place where the stomach would usually be and its face was covered by some sort of skeletal mask which had three horns adorning the right side of its head. By the time I had finished my observations there were only a few straggling citizens in the area and the humanoid figure was now looking right at me.

"Well, looks like someone fancies themselves a hero." The…thing for lack of a better word, said to me. "Got a death wish moron?"

"Aren't I already dead?" I pointed out. It seemed odd to be threatening the life of a person, or in this case soul of a person, who was already dead.

"A moron and a smartass, what a perfect combination." The thing said in a cocky tone that only furthered my annoyance towards it. "You know what, how 'bout we cut a deal. I get to devour you while you try your best to defend yourself, sound fair?" Judging by the thing's voice it probably thought it was already going to win this.

Oh how mistaken he is, but why not indulge him first.

"Deal," I said in a calm voice as I summoned Masamune and pointed it at my opponent, "you first." I offered, my aim to attack with a large portion of my strength to catch it off guard. For whatever reason the thing started cackling like a madman with that warped voice of his.

"Well what do you know, just my luck to stumble onto a Soul Reaper, and judging by your spiritual pressure, you will be absolutely delicious to devour!" the thing said as it charged at me, bringing the sword it was carrying up for a vertical slash. I brought Masamune down and did a diagonal slash to counter and when our swords connected, my plan to catch it off guard worked as I was able to deflect my opponent's weapon and obviously surprise him. I used this opportunity to bring my sword across its chest and then kicked it away from me. I didn't give it time to recover and charged at speeds which surprised the thing even further and slashed from its left shoulder down to the right side of its hip. The thing then vanished from my sight. _Teleportation. _I concluded. I looked behind me and saw the thing on one knee and breathing heavily from the wounds I inflicted upon him. "I don't think your deal is working in your favour." I pointed out, a slight hint of cockiness in my voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure moron." My eye twitched slightly due to his constant referral to me as that, but I readied myself as the thing got up, all of its wounds healed and was now charging this sort of grey energy in its three horns. "Eat this!" It yelled in rage as the energy then shot out at high speeds.

_It has regeneration. _I quickly countered by summoning a wall of rocks using Earth magic and leaped into the sky, levitating myself; the resulting explosion when the beam of energy hit the wall was gigantic, but I was out of the blast range so I was unharmed, but my moment of peace was interrupted when the thing flew out from the flames and attacked me. I blocked his oncoming attack and pushed back harshly with Masamune, sending the thing flying into the ground below me. I charged and brought my sword downwards onto the creature, the thing blocking me, but I pushed into its blade and the ground around us started to crack and the creature's knees started to buckle, so it teleported away again. I landed back on the ground and saw that the beast had teleported just a few meters away from where I was standing, the flames that were caused by the explosion heating my back.

"Want to back out of your deal?" I asked, taunting the beast.

"Damn you bastard!" The thing yelled at me in a raging blood lust and charged at me.

"Enough of this," I said as I brought up my hand, "Heartless Angel." The attack had then caused the creatures blood to profusely burst and pour out of his body, crippling it and causing it to fall on both knees. It seemed even its regeneration ability wasn`t doing much, so I walked up to it and stopped at its side, raising my sword to decapitate it.

"Who…are you?" The creature spat out, as well as a large amount of blood.

"My name is Sephiroth." I coldly replied as I brought down my sword and decapitated it, my sword cutting off a large piece of the creature mask as I did so. I then cleaned off the blood from my sword by flicking it to the side and then dissipated it. I looked around and saw the fire that was still lingering from the explosion of the creature's attack, so I used a Watera spell to make it subside. I then noticed the surprised faces of all of the civilians who watched the battle between me and the monster. Then they all suddenly rushed towards me and started praising me, giving their thanks and gratitude for what I did. It all surprised me at first as I never expected to be praised ever again in my life. Lord knows I didn't deserve it, but it felt…nice to be treated like this again. It reminded me of my days in SOLDIER, when Genesis and Angeal were still around. When I was still myself…

"Excuse me!" I and the citizens all heard someone shout out. We all looked over and saw a man wearing a white cloak and a black kimono underneath it with long yellow hair accompanied by a man wearing the same articles of clothing, minus the white cloak, instead wearing an armband with a wood block attached to it with short brown hair and glasses. "Mind telling me what happened here?" the yellow haired man asked anyone who was willing to answer.

All of the people who were then surrounding me were then crowding over to where he was, all of them telling him about my fight. He seemed quite confused by the sudden act and was trying to listen to all of the people around him, seemingly to some avail but was still trying to figure out what all of the people were saying since they were talking at once. The man's eyes then fell upon me, now most likely aware that I was the one who ended the fight.

"All right, all right, all right!" He yelled as he waved his hands in the air trying to get all of the people crowding him to calm down. He then started walking towards me and stopped a few feet away. "You're the one who fought the Vasto Lorde?" he asked with a serious tone. I quickly figured out he was referring to the monster I was fighting earlier and answered.

"Yes."

"You must be quite the fighter if you're able to combat one of them so easily." He commented, a smile now plastered on his face. I didn't say anything as a response. He then looked me up and down, probably noticing my odd attire, and most likely my height as I towered everyone I passed by. "You new to Soul Society?" He asked.

"I only arrived today."

"Well good timing as I don't think I would have made it in time to stop the Vasto Lorde." He said with a joking voice. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…" He said, panning out the last few syllables of my name.

"Just Sephiroth." I deadpanned.

"Alright then 'Just Sephiroth', would you mind coming with me? I have an interesting proposition for you." He told me, making fun of the fact I had no surname which annoyed me a tad.

"Fine." I agreed. I might be able to find out more about this place by asking this man some questions.

"Well that was quick. I would have at least expected you to ask 'Where are we going'."

"I can ask that along the way now can't I?" I pointed out.

"Good point." He said as he turned around. "Alright now everybody clear out. Some Soul Reapers will be on their way to help the injured." The man yelled out to the group of people and they listened immediately. "Now then, off we go." After a few minutes of walking I began to ask questions.

"You mind telling me your name?"

"Oh that's right, we never did introduce ourselves. I'm Hirako Shinji, Captain of Fifth Division of the Gotei Thirteen and this is my lieutenant Aizen Sosuke." He explained to me.

"I take it that the Gotei Thirteen is the Soul Society's military division?"

"Bingo. We are responsible for the protection of both the living and the dead from Hollows." Hirako explained to me, bringing up the word Hollows again.

"What exactly are Hollows?" I asked.

"You just fought one didn't you?" Hirako asked with some confusion in his voice.

"So I take it that Hollows and Vasto Lordes are one in the same?"

"Yes, aren't you a fast learner." Hirako commented, sounding genuinely pleased that I was catching on so quickly. "Also, fun little tidbit, Vasto Lordes are the strongest type of Hollow there is. It is quite impressive that you were able to beat one even though you just arrived here." He explained with an amused and interested tone in his voice.

"How strong are Vasto Lordes exactly?" I asked, wondering how strong these Vasto Lordes could be when I just defeated on so easily.

"Even we captains have trouble dealing with them and we are the strongest Soul Reapers in all of Soul Society."

"I see." I replied, a little surprise in my voice at the revelation that Vasto Lordes were the strongest of the Hollows there were when I defeated it so easily. Then again, before Cloud that is, I never did have much trouble dealing with any opponents that I came across.

"I must say I was rather impressed that someone was able to defeat a Hollow of that magnitude so easily." The man, Aizen, commented from beside me. "Tell me; what was that attack you used on him that made the Hollow bleed like that? I've never seen anything like it." He asked with clear curiosity.

"It was one of many abilities I had before I came here." I explained in a professional manner.

"One of many? You mean you have more abilities other than that attack?"

"Yes. I was a soldier in the days when I was alive and I was the best there was."

"Now aren't you modest." Hirako teased. I ignored him though and we continued walking, me asking more questions along the way.

During that time I had learned what the Soul Reapers were, what some of the Divisions meant, Soul Society's judicial system known as the Central Forty Six, what exactly spiritual pressure was and that it was connected to a power known as reiatsu and reiryoku which is a type of energy that Soul Reapers have and depending on how much reiryoku you have you would have the same amount of reiatsu, or something along those lines, I was having trouble grasping the full knowledge of how it worked.

"And here we are, the Seireitei, center of the Soul Society and main HQ of the Gotei Thirteen." Hirako announced. "And about time to, my legs are killing me." He whined. "Now then, time to get down to business." He said in his usual, semi laid back tone as he turned to me. "Sephiroth-san, would you like to become a Soul Reaper?"

_Sephiroth-san? _I restated what Hirako called me, not being used to the honorific. I quickly put that at the back of my mind and instead thought about his offer. I couldn't think of any reason not to, given my current status as being a soul and not having much to do now that I'm dead, but I couldn't think of any reason to become one either. From what Hirako told me, Soul Reapers were basically like soldiers, and that was something I was not looking forward to becoming ever again. After all, I was considering retiring from being a soldier with Shinra due to Angeal's and Genesis's…predicaments I'll call them, so I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to be thrust back into soldier life again. But then it hit me, this could be my second chance that I had asked for, the chance to redeem myself and rid myself of my terrible past.

_Guess I'll be able to fulfill that childish wish after all. _"Yes, I would." I replied with a stern voice, my determination to correct my errors of the past getting the better of me.

"Wow that was quick. I would have at least expected a 'Could I have some time to think this over', but you're straight to the point."

"I just did think it over." I replied to Hirako, my voice back to its professional manner.

"Well aren't you a quick thinker." Hirako commented as he chuckled. "Aizen-san, could you please escort Sephiroth-san over to the Shino Academy?"

"Of course Hirako-taichou." Sosuke replied to Hirako. "Please follow me." He told me more than asked, but I obliged nonetheless. We walked mostly in silence as he took me to this Shino Academy, which I assumed was the place where Soul Reapers were taught to become…well Soul Reapers.

"I must say, it is still rather impressive that you were able to defeat a Vasto Lorde class Hollow single handed. Most people believe them to be mere myths, so that ads even more to how impressive it is." Aizen said with a complimenting voice.

"Thank you." I merely said as a reply, not going out of my monotone voice.

"Although what I find the most interesting about it is that attack you used to cripple the Hollow." Aizen added, curiosity just barely making it into his voice, as if he was trying to mask it. "Tell me, what did you do before you arrived at Soul Society?" He asked, turning his head to face me, a small smile on his lips, for what reason I don't know why.

"I already told you I was a soldier." I replied, not wanting to go into detail about my past life. Aizen seemed to pick up on this and turned his head back to look in front of him and we walked the rest of the way in silence. He then dropped me off at the Academy when we arrived and we parted ways, me giving my thanks for leading me towards the Academy. I then registered myself into the Academy and I was given a uniform. The persons who were giving me my belongings then told me to relax and stand still, so I did so, not knowing what they were going to do. One of the Academy officials then ripped out a sword from my body. It was…uncomfortable to say the least, and was another aspect of this odd place that surprised me. They gave the sword to me and said that this would be what is called my Zanpakuto, the weapon of the Soul Reaper. The sword wasn't as long as Masamune, but was of the same design. It had a black hilt with red and black wrappings around it and had a black guard. The Academy officials seemed surprised that I didn't squirm so much during the process as most other people find it rather painful. After that they gave me a manual, a room key, a map of the Academy and then sent me on my way. These items were taken out of a storage bin though, not my body by the way.

I used the map to find my room, entered, then changed into the uniform they gave me. The officials had a difficult time finding a uniform that would fit me given my less than normal height, but were luckily able to find one. The uniform felt baggy to say the least, the sleeves not fully being attached to my arms like my jacket sleeves and the pants were rather loose, but I would have to grow accustomed to it, so might as well start now. I then fastened my Zanpakuto to my waist. I was a bit put off by it since it wasn't like Masamune, but if worse came to worse I could always summon it if I wanted, so it wasn't a major problem. After that I started reading through the manual I was given and it helped get a better understanding of this world and its customs. It didn't give me a detailed explanation of the Divisions and their specific duties, so I decided to make a quick trip to the library and find out more as Hirako didn't give me the most detailed explanation. I also decided to learn more about my Zanpakuto as I had no idea what it was right now or how it seemingly came out of my body.

I learned an awful lot when I arrived at the library. Apparently a Zanpakuto was part of someone's soul, and right now it only took the appearance of a normal katana, but as I bonded with it the appearance of the blade would change. This usually happens when a person goes through training and achieves Shikai, which would allow me to unlock some of the Zanpakuto's powers.

_The way they talk and describe Zanpakuto makes them seem as if they were people. _I commented in my thoughts then continued reading. After Shikai, if a person trains long and hard enough they can attain what is call Bankai, the final form of Zanpakuto and normally took ten years to master. An interesting fact that I learned is that you have to achieve Bankai if you want to become a captain and it can even prove to be fatal to the practitioner.

My research even revealed what I would have to learn while I was here. I would have to learn Kido, or the demon arts, Hoho, the speed arts; Zanjutsu was one's proficiency with their Zanpakuto, and finally Hakuda which was hand to hand combat. With the Zanjutsu training, students would be put through Kendo and Boken or Shinai would be handed out so students wouldn't severely hurt one another during duels. We would also learn how to commune with our Zanpakuto. With Hoho students would learn how to use Shunpo, or the flash step as it was referred to. It didn't give any extra information on what the flash step was but I continued reading about Kido. Apparently it was some form of magic that required people to memorize long incantations and movement patterns to preform either Hado, the destruction arts, or Bakudo, the binding arts. All Kido was given a number from one to ninety nine, the higher the number the more powerful the Kido. I put the book away and started reading one about the divisions and their specific duties.

Division One was under the authority of the Captain Commander, and subsequently also being the commander of all other captains, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. This squad was highly regarded among the other Divisions as being the one with all of the best Soul Reapers.

Division Two was commanded by Captain Yoruichi Shihoin and was closely connected to the organization known as the Omnitsukido, also known as the Stealth Force. Due to this the squad readily recruits Soul Reapers who are talented in speed and stealth among other skills that correlate with that area as the squad was much like a group as assassins.

The Third Division, currently under the Captaincy of Akira Fujioka, was rather devoted towards pragmatism. The members of the squad, and the squad in general, were viewed as cold hearted and cruel. Not the kind of squad I want to join if I want to redeem myself.

Division Four was the medical division under the authority of Retsu Unohana, who was its captain for more than two hundred years. Obviously one had to be skilled in healing Kido if one wished to join.

The Fifth Division was currently under the guidance of Shinji Hirako.

_Odd, he introduced himself to me as Hirako Shinji. Maybe the writer made a mistake. _I continued reading and found out that the squad was devoted to Kido and was also the same squad of the person who lead me here, Aizen, was in. I thought that I might join this squad, but wasn't sure if I wanted to join the same squad as him. Something about that man didn't quite sit right with me.

Anyway, Division Six was commanded by Ginrei Kuchiki, who was also a member of a noble family in Soul Society. Why a place where peoples' souls go when they die needed noble families was beyond me, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. This squad was known for being proficient in both Hoho and Shunpo.

The Seventh Division was under the authority of Love Aikawa.

_And I thought my name was odd. _I commented then continued to read. This squad was known for having high manpower, quite literally as there were very few, if any at all female members and every male member was pretty much a stereotype of masculinity there was.

The Eight Division was the opposite of the aforementioned squad, being filled with physically attractive members and was known for being rather laid back. Definitely not the kind of squad I want to be a part of.

The Ninth Division was one that many people referred to as a boot camp, since its captain Kensei Muruguma worked everyone there like a dog.

Division Ten was under the command of Hikari Kagome who was much like Kensei, only a bit more lenient.

The Eleventh Division was under the command of a man known as Kenpachi, who was regarded as the strongest person in all of Soul Society. All of the division members were extremely proficient in every Soul Reaper art except for Kido as they found it cowardly.

Division Twelve was under the guidance of Kirio Hikifune, a woman who was renowned for her intelligence, as was the rest of the squad. If anyone wanted to be a member, they had to be exceptionally intelligent. Only problem there was nothing to do with their intelligence at the moment as there was not much cutting edge technology at Soul Society right now as people were very…medieval for lack of a better word.

_Maybe if Gast were here he could help out with that. _I mused, joking at what his reaction would be if he ever came here. After all, it's not like the great minds of Soul Society had any technology to speak of.

The last division was Division Thirteen who was ran by Jushiro Ukitake who was also a noble. This division was much like tenth division so there wasn't much to delve into.

Aside from all of that I learned the chain of command which was unseated, seated, lieutenants and then captains to finally captain commander, the Royal Guard and the Soul King. There was not much information on the Soul King so I decided to stop looking into it.

I decided that I had read enough and put the book away then left the library. I saw that it was only midday and decided to familiarize myself with the Academy. It didn't take long to do so and overall it took me about forty minutes to traverse the entire Academy and learn what class was where. I learnt that I would be here for the next six years so it would help if I knew the layout now than wait at a later time and not know where I was.

As I walked around I saw students laughing with each other, talking about their lives and how they were doing in their classes and wondering what squad they were going to be a part of. It all reminded me of when I would talk with Angeal and Genesis about things other than what we were going to do next in the battlefield.

I shook my head after thinking that. I couldn't reminisce, not now. I had to focus on passing the entrance exams that were starting tomorrow from one of the gossiping students. I couldn't let memories of my friends get in the way. Every time I thought of those two it always lead up to the Nibleheim Reactor and all of the events that unfolded afterwards. I'm here to clean my hands of the blood that has stained them due to those events, or at least try.

"Nervous about the exam?" I heard someone behind me ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw a woman with green eyes and blonde hair wearing the regular Soul Reaper uniform with the addition of a red vest, signifying she was an instructor. She looked to be in her thirties, but from what I've read people in Soul Society aged slowly so she probably could have been older.

"No." I replied.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. I can tell because your spiritual pressure is leaking out and fluctuating, so it's easy to tell that you are nervous." She told me. I had also read up on spiritual pressure and had gotten a better understanding. My spiritual pressure was what was making all of the citizens around me feel weary, and apparently that was a sign my spiritual pressure was quite high. I didn't answer the girl and just turned around to start walking back to my room and get some rest as the sun was starting to set. I must have taken longer than I expected.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride?" The woman asked in a playful mocking tone. "Loosen up a bit, being this tense won't help you one bit during the exam. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…" she asked, wondering like Hirako if I had a last name.

"Just Sephiroth." I replied monotonously.

"So you're one of those one name guys." She said to herself rather than me. "Well I'm Kururugi Misato, pleasure to meet you." She happily said as she extended a hand for me to shake. I shook it after a few awkward seconds went by. "Quite the grip you got there." She jokingly stated as she rubbed her hand. I must have gripped it harder than I intended to. Kururugi then looked as if a light bulb went on above her head as her eyes suddenly widened and she pointed a finger towards my face, her arm fully extending due to my height. "Are you the guy that killed that Vasto Lorde earlier today?!" She practically shouted, alerting the attention of practically all of the students in our vicinity.

"So what if I am?" I said coldly as I started walking away. I may have appreciated the praise the citizens gave me when I defeated it, but right now I was getting a little bit tired and wanted some rest. I spent pretty much my entire day walking around and that had left me a bit weary, and why is an instructor acting so unprofessional in front of her students? Honestly, it's a bit ridiculous.

After a few minutes of me power walking and ignoring all of the questions that were asked by not only Kururugi and the other students I managed to make it to my room and get out of their sight. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, my tiredness starting to catch up to me. I went over to my bed and laid down, closing my eyes as I did so. I started to think as I was lying down, wondering how well I would do as a Soul Reaper. I would most likely do well if my time in SOLDIER proved anything and killing a Vasto Lorde was quite the big deal around here, so that might help me in that regard. Those were my final thoughts as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm an idiot for starting this story in the middle of writing another one. But they, what can you do?

Also note that I am going to be changing some of the affects of Sephiroth's original attacks. They will do the same thing as they did before, just with a different look to them.

**QUESTIONS THAT I NEED ANSWERS TO TIME**:

How do you think I wrote Sephiroth? Is he too OOC? Tell me what to fix if I am messing up.

Who should I pair Sephiroth with, if anyone at all? No yoai pairings as I am not good at writing those kinds of couple's. No offence. And also no Aerith pairing as I already have something planned for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading One Winged Soul Reaper

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow

Hope to see you till the end.


End file.
